Songfics ROX!
by Kasumi-chan
Summary: Um monte de fanfics juntas no mesmo lugar!!! É tudo o que eu digo. *Personagem de hoje: Lord Voldemort*
1. Prove it

**A/N:**  Eu gosto muito de escrever songfics, já que músicas são as coisas que me fazem escrever em um certo estilo. Se é algo mais dramático nada melhor que um rock estilo Blink 182, Bad Religion, Sum 41, Nine Inch Nails... não é? Então esta fanfic será, na verdade, uma coletânea de vários temas para personagens variados de Harry Potter.

Vou começar com o próprio Harry Potter, pensando sobre Cho Chang. NÃO É uma fanfic H/C!!

* * *

**Prove it    
**_By Bad Religion_

**Hit the road in wander mode   
inquire along the way   
Savoir faire in full despair   
while living day to day   
My heart is not a cold cauldron of proof   
I don't ever need to prove myself to you   
No! **

   Olhei para Cho Chang na mesa da Corvinal. Pensei muito durante minhas ferias nos Dursley e cheguei a uma sábia conclusão: Por que eu vim me rebaixando e tentando impressiona-la? Bem, na verdade é uma pergunta, porém já tenho a resposta: Porque eu era um idiota. Eu não tenho que me rebaixar para ela passar por cima de mim. Eu acho que isso que é amadurecer.  
  
**Looking back I'm off the tracks   
more times than I recognize   
Mistakes are another opportunity to refine   
My heart is not a cold cauldron of proof   
I don't ever need to prove myself to you**

   Cho andou na minha direção, cheia das amigas dela envolta. Ela sorriu maliciosamente e apontou para mim.

"VOCÊ! Seja meu namorado. Você é famoso, e eu sou linda."  
"Você é baixinha!" gritou alguém do fundo.  
"Peguem, garotas!" o bando de amigas dela foi e destruiu um menino da Lufa-Lufa. "Era o garoto errado, mas tudo bem. Não sou baixinha, essa é  a verdade. Agora...POTTER! Curve-se diante de mim e seja meu escravo para sempre! Muahahahaha!"  
"Não." Tirei a varinha do bolso e explodi a cabeça dela. "Eu amo a Gina!Gina! Você é meu verdadeiro amor!"

    Corri e beijei- a com força, um beijo doce e blablabla *coloque uma coisa melosa aqui*.

  
**There's no such thing as hell   
But you can make it if you try   
There might come a day   
When emotion can be quantified   
But as of now there's no proof necessary   
no proof necessary   
no proof necessary   
no proof necessary   
it's only in your mind**

   Gina acorda assustada em sua cama. Ela olha tudo em volta.

"Na parte boa!!!!! Mmfff..." ela disse, e se deitou denovo. "Vamos, eu quero um replay da cabeça dela explodindo!"**__**

* * *

**A/N:** Bem confuso, não é? Pois é, eu escrevo mais fanfics de humor e vocês sabem disso. = ) Então tá, a próxima eu não sei quem será. Por isso não me perguntem.****

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. I want to conquer the world

**A/N:**  Agora o personagem é...LORD VOLDEMORT CANTANDO: I WANT TO CONQUER THE WORLD, também pelo grupo Bad Religion. Não saí ainda do Humor, mas fazer o que.

* * *

**I want to conquer the world    
**_By Bad Religion_

**Hey Brother Christian with your high and might errand,  
Your actions speak so loud, I can't hear a word you're saying.  
Hey Sister Bleeding Heart with all of your compassion,  
Your labors soothe the hurt but can't assuage temptation.  
Hey man of science with your perfect rules of measure,  
Can you improve this place with the data that you gather?  
Hey Mother Mercy can your loins bear fruit forever?  
Is your fecundity a trammel or a treasure?**

     As cortinas se abriram e Voldemort entra cantando de vestido rosa de babados. Os comensais, por baixo do capuz, babam e aplaudem. Voldemort corre e abraça um deles cantando na sua orelha. Ele da uns pulos e desaparece em meio a fumaça. Quando ele aparece denovo, ele esta descendo numa cadeirinha presa no teto, toda cheia de flores.

"E vocês já sabem o que eu quero!!!!!!! EU QUERO CONQUISTAR O MUNDOOOOO!!!" e ele continua cantando.

**  
****And I want to conquer the world,  
Give all the idiots a brand new religion,  
Put an end to poverty, uncleanliness and toil,  
Promote equality in all my decisions  
With a quick wink of the eye  
And a "God you must be joking!"**

     Ele pula no meio da multidão e todos começam a gritar seu nome. Ele dá um beijo em alguns e em outros ele só passa a mão no peito. Alguns desmaiam, e outros tentam pular em cima dele, mas os guarda costas não deixam.****

**  
****Hey Mr. Diplomat with your worldly aspirations,  
Did you see the children cry when you left them at the station?  
Hey moral soldier you've got righteous proclamation,  
And precious tomes to fuel your pulpy conflagrations.  
And I want to conquer the world,  
Give all the idiots a brand new religion,  
Put an end to poverty, uncleanliness and toil,  
Promote equality in all of my decisions**

     Voltemort sobe no palco denovo e acena para todos. "Beijão, Luciooooooooooo!!!" ele grita, apotando para Lucio Malfoy no fundo. "Beijoooooo Voldyyyyy!!!!"

"Arrasa, mestre!!!!" gritouy Rabicho, ao lado de Lucio.

"Okay, genteeee!!!! E AGORA VOCÊS SABEM O QUE EU QUERO!!! EU QUERO CONQUISTAR O MUNDOOOOO!!!!"  então ele continua cantando.****

**  
****I want to conquer the world,  
Expose the culprits and feed them to the children,  
I'll do away with air pollution and then all save the whales,  
We'll have peace on earth and global communion.  
I want to conquer the world! [x4]****__**

* * *

**A/N:** São coisas tão curtas e sem sentido que eu posso postar vinte por dia!!!****

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
